


【授权翻译】Tumblr JayDick Requests Chap.2

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason, Knotting, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx





	【授权翻译】Tumblr JayDick Requests Chap.2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr JayDick Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600599) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



[授权翻][Dickjay] Tumblr Jaydick Requests Chap. 2

 

By MissNaya

  1. <http://archiveofourown.org/works/10600599/chapters/25516176>



 

 

**Alpha!Dick X Omega!Jason，**

**underage，somnophilia，**

**未成年，眠交**

 

迪克知道当杰森发情的时候他不应该待在他的身边。他知道一个Alpha待在一个他没打算带上床的未被标记的Omega身旁是个多么糟糕的主意。这是天性所至。这就是为什么，经过了几千年的演变，Alpha们和Omega们仍旧在学习、工作，和其他一切可能导致不幸后果的场合中被分离开来。

 

他知道这个，却任由他那骄傲的、紧张的本能告诉他别把这样一个幼小又无助的Omega单独留下。他躺在杰森的身旁，让杰森的鼻子蹭在自己的手腕上，给他提供一个Alpha的稳定的气息。

 

他能闻到杰森分泌出的润滑的气味，如此的强壮，像是粘在他舌头上的一块黏膜。他试图通过回想这么多年来的训练来压抑自己的性欲，同时轻挠杰森脖颈上的那甜蜜的一点使对方发出满足的呼噜声。他在他耳边低喃那些安抚的话语，说他很安全，说一切都好，说他能够捱过这一切。

 

杰森睡得太沉了。他不停地出汗，臀部在床单上磨蹭着，却从未睁开过眼睛，也没有发出一点儿显得他有所知觉的声音。他的裤子上已经有一摊水渍了，他分泌的润滑漏了出来。他是忘了做好发情期的准备，还是他的发情期在睡梦中就突然开始了？迪克没法想象每个月都要这样来上一回的不便。他扯下了杰森的短裤，这样就不会弄得太脏了。

 

迪克把他的手抽走时杰森发出的声音是那么的失落和困惑。他呜咽着，扭动身体。所以迪克按了按杰森的尾椎部，这有效地安抚了他，尽管只有一会儿。不过迪克发觉这正是他该做的，一个Alpha该做的。这是天性使然。没人可以从他手里夺走这个。

 

当他开始用手指给杰森扩张时，他都没有意识到自己在做什么。杰森发出的声音令人陶醉，也让迪克醒悟时间不多了。一部分的他迟钝地意识到他已经沉溺在了性欲之中，他需要在事情变得更糟之前马上离开。但他没办法对杰森皱起的眉头和染上粉红色的肌肤视而不见。他让自己再多待了一会儿。

 

他犯了一个大错，他不该舔掉手指上杰森的体液。他半阖着眼睛，瞳孔放大，翻身伏在了杰森之上。

 

他在杰森的颈窝里蹭着，想着‘我会照顾好你的’。他脱下了自己的裤子，抚慰起他已经勃起了的阴茎。当他用阴茎头部抵住杰森的后穴时，他感到自己是个混蛋，还听到杰森说了什么。

 

他的大脑已经无暇分辨出那些字眼是什么意思，但他猜他听到了，“迪克，不，别，不要——”

 

Omega不该这么说。不该用他那颤抖充满恐惧的小声音这么说。显得Alpha没在做正确的事。所以迪克在他的脖子上咬了一口，来帮助他回忆究竟谁才是对的那一个。

 

杰森在他身下放弃了抵抗。于是迪克操他，紧紧地握着他的腰，低吼着，听杰森急促地啜泣着。他不断地插入，直到感觉到他的阴茎顶开了杰森的子宫口，紧接着他听见他的Omega伴随着高潮发出令人愉悦的哭喊。

 

几分钟后，等他们都从高潮中缓过神来，迪克在杰森体内成了结，随后他听见对方开始哭泣。

 

等他回到了自己的家中，他恨不得把他的夜翼制服烧得一干二净。

 

 

 

 


End file.
